


Omnia Mors Aequat

by Sang_argente



Series: wincestmas 2017 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: "Don't worry about it, Dean. You're my present this year."





	Omnia Mors Aequat

The first Christmas they were together after Stanford, Dean forgot. He spent the day in bed sleeping off a hangover before getting up around six and going out again, not coming back until almost daylight on the twenty-sixth. He came back to the motel to find Sam curled up in bed instead of up at the table blinding himself with his laptop. In fact, even the laptop was cleared from its usual spot. In its place there was a long, thin box with a small green bow on it.

Dean's heart sank as he crossed the room to the box. He stared at it for a long moment before finally biting the proverbial bullet. When he opened it, he almost cried in a weird mix of surprise, joy, and shame. Shaking hands caressed the shiny dagger inside the box. His calloused fingers caught on the engraving on the blade. _Omnia mors aequat_. Death makes all things equal.

“Damn it, Sammy,” Dean whispered. He laid the box back on the table and drifted over to his brother's bed. Carefully, he smoothed Sam's bangs out of his face and kissed his forehead lightly. “Merry Christmas, Sam. I'm sorry I didn't get you anything.”

A warm hand reached up and grabbed his wrist, startling him into looking down into sleepy kaleidoscope eyes. Sam smiled up at him lovingly.

“Don't worry about it, Dean. You're my present this year.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of wincestmas for sweetsammywincester on [tumblr. ](http://delicatesammy.tumblr.com)


End file.
